


Prompt 2: Tell

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, angelic mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar explains Cas's absense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2: Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my prompt table.

2\. Tell

Balthazar stood in the small, messy kitchen that belonged to Bobby Singer. He watched the humans as they shared worried looks. It was almost sad, the pain he could feel coming off the older Winchester in waves.

"Mating? Angels go through mating cycles? Since when?" Dean asked.

"Since it was decided that our numbers were too few. The causualties on both sides were immense during the appocolypse so it was decided that it was every angels' duty to take a mate and procreate," Balthazar explained once again.

"So... Cas is, what, speed dating in Heaven, looking for his perfect mate?" Dean asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No. Cassie is moping in Heaven, refusing to pick a mate. Congratulations, Winchester, he still disobeys thanks to you."

Dean smirked.

"Well, good for him! You can't just... order someone to go out and have kids because your ranks are running a little low!" the older hunter growled.  
Balthazar shook his head. Stupid humans and their concepts of freewill.

"I really don't think you get how this works. Don't you think he's given up enough for you? For something you will never willingly give? Let him go, Dean. Call him here and tell him to find a mate, to do what is asked of him. It's sickening to watch him follow you around like a lost puppy hoping for scraps."

Dean bristled at Balthazar's words. If that bothered him, then good! He needed to be told, he needed to understand. It was time to let Castiel go.

"The urges will get worse. Talk to him before you cause him undo pain," Balthazar ordered.

"What if I was willing?" Dean spoke up, surprising the angel.

"This isn't mindless sex, it's not even sex as you would know it. It's much deeper, much more lasting. A bond you can not throw off when you tire of it. We're talking about forever, Dean, and for an angel, forever is a very long time."

"Like I said, what if I was willing?"

Balthazar stared at Dean for a very long time, trying to decide if the hunter was serious. He seemed serious. The angel sighed in exhasperation. These Winchesters would be the death of him someday.

"Alright. Here's the deal," with that Balthazar began to explain, every explicit detail from duration to unique angel anatomy, making sure to point out that being a male meant nothing when it came to the chances of conception during the mating process. He watched Dean pale as he went on. He was sure when he was done that the hunter would turn away and say "forget it," but, he didn't. If anything, Dean looked more sure.

"Fine. Ok, got it. Thanks, Balthazar, now... get lost."

Balthazar just shrugged. He had no problem aquiescing to those wishes.


End file.
